Only You
by PyroGothica
Summary: Tony relizes he loves Bruce. Now it will just take some Convincing for Bruce to feel the same way. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Four Years Gone

_A/N: Hello again. So this is only the second story I am writing so please forgive me. Remember. Reviews will make me happy and most likely make me write more. :) I hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I would lock them up in my closet and do naughty things to them. _

Chapter One: Four Years Gone

It has been four years since Tony seen his only true friend Banner. After they won the battle against Loki, Banner followed Tony to Stark tower, but soon left a few days later.

It had been a very lonely four years for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Just one year after Bruce had left, Pott's left Tony due to his drinking problem. Now being alone, he had a lot of time to think and drink.

For four years, there was never a day where Tony did not think of Doctor Banner. Banner was the only one who understood Tony.

Tony couldn't help but to like Bruce. He was smart, sexy, and had a mysterious side. It took Tony four years to realized his love for Bruce. Soon after realizing this, Tony went to his lab to find the big guy. Find him and bring him back to Stark tower.

...

Tony glanced at the computer screen once more. There had been no change since the last time he looked up. He took a long swig of the scotch next to him. Tony couldn't understand why it was so hard to find someone so famous now. Either he is staying of the grid, or something happened to him. Tony shivered at the second though.

_What if I do find him. Am I going to walk strait up to him and say, "Hey. Did you know I love you and now I want you to leave what you worked so hard for and come live with me." _Tony thought. He gave a sigh.

"That would probably scare him away from me forever." Tony mumbled to himself. "Maybe I could bribe him with something worthwhile. Something that will make it so he could not say no to.

Tony thought real hard. A few minutes Tony stood up quickly. "I have an idea!" He said out loud. He walked over to one of the other computers and pulled up the blue print of an UN-used lab in his tower. Well, the Avengers tower now.

As Tony worked on his surprise for Bruce, he was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir," Jarvis said over the loud speaker. " I have located Bruce Banner. Would you like me to send you his location?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat. "Yes Jarvis. Show me where the big guy ran off to."


	2. Chapter Two: Hello, again

_A/N: Hello once again new followers and new readers. Thank you so much for following, flavoring my story. You don't know how much it means to me. Keep it up and I will continue to try to get these chapters up as fast as I can. Once again. So please keep Reading and Reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: Still. I wish that I could own these two. ^^_

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Bruce stood up from his seat, taking one more glance at the computer screen. Ever since he left Stark tower, Bruce tried to find a way to control the monster inside him.

He sighed and thought to himself. _There is no way to tame you, is there? Only if I could learn how to control you, just a little bit more. _

Bruce stretched his arms above his head. _It seems that the one time I had control over you was when we were with Tony. _Bruce sighed once more.

Bruce thought more about Tony. He didn't want to leave Stark tower, but he felt like he had to. He didn't want to be a liability to Stark's tower.

Bruce glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning.

_I suppose I could try to get a couple hours of sleep before I get back to work. _

Bruce made his way to his room and flopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

2 hours later, he started to stir in his sleep. He was having another one of his nightmares.

((Nightmare))

The room was dark and cold. Bruce could barley see Two feet in front of him. Bruce tried looking around to see anything else. He just wanted the light to comfort him.

Then there was a loud crash behind him and without warning, the Hulk started to take over. This confused Bruce because something so simple never puts him on edge. There was no reason for the Hulk to take over.

As soon as he changed, someone or something, came up and touched his startled The Hulk and he turned around and smashed the thing that touched him.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and, there, laying on the ground was Tony. The Hulk ran over to the crippled man and swooped him up into his arms. Tony wasn't breathing. There was no sign that the other man was even alive.

((End Nightmare))

Bruce sat up with a startle. His heart was pounding and he was sweating up a storm. How could a dream make him react like this. Why did he have this dream. Tony was his friend, and the big guy does seem to like him, but why would a dream hurt him so.

Bruce laid back down, trying to steady his heart rate. He didn't want to the other guy coming out over a dream.

_Maybe I'm just loosing my mind. I need to get out of this place. Maybe this is a sign that I need to go visit Tony and knowing Tony, he probably wouldn't care if I visited him. Just gives him a Chance to show off his fancy tower._ Bruce laughed at the thought.

Then a knock on the door pulled him from these thoughts. Bruce wanted to pretend he wasn't even home , but it could be one of his patients that need his help.

Bruce sat back up and lazily walked to his front door. To his surprise, it wasn't one of his many patients standing in front of him. It was no other than Tony Stark.

Tony gave a big smirk. "Good morning big guy!"

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. But hey better than no chapters right? _


	3. Chapter Three: Questions

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this Chapter. Some of them might be late due to trips for the summer and I am starting a new job. I will get the chapters out as fast as I can. :) Thank you for the reviews everyone. They really do make me happy and also makes has me motivated to write more. _

_Disclaimer: Still. I wish I own these two. It would make me SOOO happy :)_

Chapter Three: Questions

Bruce looked at the other man, stunned. He blinked his eyes a few time, making sure the man standing in front of him was real.

Tony waved his hand in front of Bruce. "Earth to Bruce. You in there Big Guy? I said, Good Morning."

Bruce shook his head and gave one of his signature smirks. "For a second there, I thought you were a hallucination." Bruce said with a small chuckle.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He then started poking himself in the stomach. "Last time I checked, I was still real."

Bruce laughed again. "I know that now. I must be tired still. I'm currently not able to comprehend anything."

Tony Smiled. "Well then," He said, grabbing Bruce's arm and tugging a little. "There is plenty of time for sleep on the plane back to my tower."

Bruce stood there like a stone, staring at the other man in disbelief. "Hold on there sparky. I just can't up and leave my lab. All the work I have done. I also have patients here than need me.

Tony put his arms and head down and pouted like a child. "I thought you would say that." Then he perked back up and looked at Bruce with a toothy smile.

"It's a good thing I already reserved a room for myself at the hotel down the street. "

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Bruce asked.

"I have the room for two weeks, but I am a billionaire. I am pretty positive that if I wanted to stay longer, I could."

Bruce sighed. "Well, as long as your here then, you might as well come in." Bruce opened the door a bit more and gestured a hand inward to his living room.

"Thought you would never ask, " Tony said walking into the small room.

Tony then started to look around. The only furniture that was in this room was an old brown, beat up couch and an old box T.V. That had two silver antennas sticking out from the back.

Tony whistled slowly. " I hate to tell you this Big Guy, but you need to redecorate.?

Bruce rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, leaning his head back. "When researching as much as I do, decorating is the last thing on my mind."

Tony st next to him. "True, but if you have people coming over as famous as me, then maybe you should rethink the whole retro look. At least put up a couple of pictures."

Bruce looked over to Tony and laughed. "Well maybe if I had some warning first. I would." Then he looked at Tony with a serious face. "Tony, why are you really here?"

Tony averted his eyes from Bruce. "The tower was lonely and I got bored."

"Is that it?" Bruce said with some humor in his voice.

"Yep," Tony said with a big smile on his.

"OK." Bruce leaned his head back again.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Tony asked.

"Nothing much, really," Bruce said, stretching his arms above his head. "For the past four years, all I have done was research and help my patients."

Tony sighed, "Sounds boring. No parties? No girlfriends?" Tony ask, hoped that Bruce would say no to his second question.

"The boring part is good for me... Well... I mean... Good for the Other Guy. Let's see. I went to one party, but it was one of my patients birthday party. Nothing like the ones you go to. No girlfriend, I don't need that kind of stress in my life." Bruce answered.

Tony almost could not keep his relief and excitement inside. He laughed out loud. "So, no action for four years?" Tony smirked.

Bruce grinned. "More than that." He replied, looking back over to Tony.

Before Tony gave one of his smart remarks, another knock was heard at the door.

Bruce stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked outside. One of his patients children stood before him.

"Hello little Mary. How can I help you today?" Bruce asked the little girl. He reached down and patted her head.

The little girl looked up at Bruce with big brown, doe eyes. " My mommy has a bad fever and she can't get out of bed. She told me to go and find you for help." She said in a little, high-pitched voice.

Bruce smiled warmly. "OK. Give me a minute to grab my equipment." Bruce turned around and walked toward a room in the back.

"Um, Bruce? What am I going to do while your gone?" Tony asked with pleading eyes.

"I guess you could stay here and watch some T.V. Or go with me to assist." Bruce answered on the way to the back room.

Tony's eyes lit up. "I'll go with you!" Tony stood up with much enthusiasm.

"All right, but no smart remarks while we are there."

Tony tried to make himself look hurt. "It's like you don't know me at all Banner." Tony put his hand on his chest.

Bruce walked back into the room with a bag full of supplies. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to scare the little ones." Tony smirked.

Bruce and Tony walked over to the door where the little girl stood. Mary then took Bruce's hand into her own little one.

"All right Mary. Let's go see if we can go help your mom."

_A/N: Sorry for yet another short chapter again. I'm am trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. I wont be able to this weekend. I will be leaving soon for a trip and I will be back Sunday. :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Stay

_A/N: Oh geez guys. I am sorry this took so long to get out. I had a trip that I took this weekend and then I started my new job. Dang life getting in the way of fanfiction. I will continue this story no matter what and I will not give up. :) So look forward to the next chapters. Even though they might be out a little later than promised. _

_Disclaimer: just like in the previous chapters. I still do not own them. TT_TT_

Chapter _4: _Stay

Tony had followed Bruce to the little girls house in complete silence. He didn't want to say anything that would scare the little girl.

Both of them stood in the little girl's mom's bedroom. Bruce was taking the temperature of the sick women, while Tony stood in the farthest corner and watched.

"Well, your temperature is 101.5, I think your body is trying to fight off a serious infection," Bruce said, looking at the older women. "I will start you on some antibiotics tonight and you should feel better in no time." Bruce smiled.

Tony couldn't help but to smile. Bruce was so kind to his patients. It felt like his arc reactor would melt from Bruce's kindness.

Bruce looked back at Tony. "You sure are being quiet Tony."

Tony shook the smile off of his face and blushed a little. " Sorry. I was thinking."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He noticed the blush on Tony's face. "Well, you shouldn't think so hard, doesn't look good on you."

Tony chuckled at Bruce's remark. Bruce turned back around and dug through his medical bag. As he did, Tony couldn't help to notice how muscular the Doctor's biceps were. His blush turned a deeper red at the naughty thoughts Tony had imagined in his head.

Tony snapped out of his fantasy when Bruce spoke once more.

"All right. Here is your prescription. Drink plenty of water and make sure you finish the antibiotics. You don't want the infection to come back. If for some reason the infection does not get any better, Contact me and I will be right over." He smiled warmly at the older women.

She reached up and took a hold of Bruce's hand.

"Thank you very much Doctor. I don't know what this town would do without you."

They all said their goodbyes and Bruce and Tony were off, heading towards Bruce's house.

A few minutes later Bruce noticed that Tony was walking at a very slow pace and still being abnormally quite. Bruce stopped and Tony walked past him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Umm, Tony?" Tony stopped and turned around towards Bruce.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't see you stop." Tony said with a small smile on his lips.

Bruce looked at him with a blank face. "Tony, your not acting like yourself. What is really going on?"

Tony looked down at his fee. "Ok. To tell you the truth. I came here to ask you to live at Stark tower with me." He looked back up at Bruce, who had a confused look on his face. Tony continue. "But, now that I'm here, I can't ask you to stay with me. I won't ask you to stay. Not after seeing you work tonight. I see that your patients need you and you are so kind to them." Tony chuckled. "I can't ask you stay, even though I was working on a surprise for you at the tower."

Bruce walked over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. "You really want me to stay at Stark tower with you?"

Tony looked surprised at Bruce's question. "Yes. It gets very lonely there."

Bruce smiled, "I'll think about it."

_A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story. :) I really appreciate it. Hope I get some more reviews from all of you. They really do make my day. _


End file.
